


After all of this,you still for give me.

by AuraAruzega



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Forgiveness, Freedom, Gen, Having A Bad Time, Possessing, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Timeline, multiple death, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraAruzega/pseuds/AuraAruzega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many times Frisk tried to kill Sans but couldnt land a hit on him.Everytime Frisk Reset she felt her sins growing.<br/>She don't want to fight him anymore.<br/>She wants her friends back.<br/>She can't take it anymore,she want to end of this now.<br/>"Sans please kill me....b-before SHE comes!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	After all of this,you still for give me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! Im not sure if my english or grammar is right. But still i hope you all appreciate it. I hope you can help me improve some more. Please leave a comment or a suggestion i will really appreciate it. I need to learn more about writing and stuffs! ;)

In the Underground Frisk tried the Pacifist and then the Genocide...Frisk was only tried to kill everyone, suggested by Chara. She killed all the monsters even her friends "once".

At the Judgement Hall, where she faces Sans.  
She tried countless time to lay a hit on Sans, but she couldn't survive on his powerful attacks.

Everytime she RESETS she felt her sins more and more... And the longer she fights Sans the more she think that she has to STOP.

Many RESETS has past, she went to meet Sans again. But now only staring at him.

"What now kiddo? Bone tired?"

She's only standing there shaking trying to suppress her tears.

"Im...s-sorry..."now she's crying.

"Sorry but sympathy doesn't work on this bones anymore."

He put a gravity magic on Frisk, left eye flaring blue and yellow.

"Sans...before we could...start...can i have a f-favor?"

"Welp it depends but, i think that doesn't matter anymore." He raise Frisk up on the floor, he was about to throw her when...

"Wait!" he stops.

"When this is over...i will RESET from the Beginning...and when that happens...go inside the ruins and...kill me quick..." She was serious. Still hanging upside down, glowing in blue magic.

"Hmm...i think thats a good suggestion...but why? Sick of yah life?" A grimance smile form but his a bit curious.

She didn't answer Sans. He sees a sad face on Frisk,a pity?

"I think that's a yes then?" 

Sans suddenly pierce Frisk at the back witha bone making her bleed. Blood dripping from her as she smiled at Sans with a happy and peaceful face.

Now he's confuse.

Sans has woke up at his sentry post near the ruins.

"So she RESETED huh..." He start walking towards the ruins. Still confuse and curious of what is Frisk up to.

He teleported near the entrance where it lead to the last room. He entered. There she is, sitting at the bed of yellow flowers.Waiting for him?

"Sans...kill me now."Frisk said not moving staring at the floor.

"Why?welp sure i can kill you right here right now but...why?" Looking at her waiting for a response.

"P-please before s-she..."

"Before She?who's SHE?" 

Now she was shaking and breathing heavy.

"Before SHE takes over my body!P-please...kill me now!" Frisk said crying and desperate.

"Takes over your body?woah...time out...who is SHE?"

"CHARA!HER! Aughh...kill me now Sans!auughh..." Frisk felt dizzy now. Little by little her conciousness is fading. She almost collapse on the flower bed when Sans grabs her.

"Woah there yah alright?"

"Im fine...........comedian."

With a whoosh Sans had dodge the knife but ripped his jacket, so close.

"Shit." Sans hissed staring at his jacket now on, Frisk?

"Fuck, i should have possess Frisk in the last timeline so that your DEAD. Like all of the others." Smirking at Sans and laughing like its some kind of a freak.

"I presume your...Chara?" Fixing his torn jacket.

"Yup...howdy Sans? This is our first encounter...but i always see you...while i ordering Frisk...to kill you..."

She ran and whoosh her blade to Sans but he dodged it, again and again but Sans dodged it all.

"Woah there why in a hurry?" smirking at Chara teleporting escaping from her. He notice her movement somewhat slowed.

"Fuck Frisk?! Don't stop me!!"

(I see...the kiddos slowing her...)Sans looked at Chara.

"Auugh!No! I-I'll kill him!" She's kneeling shaking mad and crying at the same time. She grab her both arms hugging herself nails digging making ot bleed.

"Kill me n-now! W-while im in control!!" Fighting Chara inside.

"Kiddo...after what i discover about Chara? Yes i will kill Chara but of i do that..."

"Im happy you still...hesitate on killing me...even after all i've done...to your friends...your family."

"Because it not YOU who done that killing! Its the fucking Chara!"

"True but i still let her...which is me...told me to kill...for that...im sorry,Sans."

"Kiddo..." he knows she killed them but still Chara's doing not her. He slowly approach her when she grabs the knife again.

"Auugh!...i-im...s-sorry...Sans..." fighting Chara again.

She swung the blade above her and stab herself.

"Fuck?!Frisk?!!" He ran and Frisk fell on the bed of flowers bleeding badly and painting the yellow flowers red from her blood.

"No no no no...don't do this kiddo...RESET please r-reset...we'll find a way to defeat Chara...no please.."

Sans hold her tight crying and caressing her head.

"It's...the only....way....besides...your all gonna...be free...and your nightmare...Chara...will be...gone..."

He's crying hard now tears flows in his eyesocket.

"P-please...take my...soul...and destroy...the barrier.."

Slowly Frisk conciousness is fading. She held her soul to Sans. Bright red,warm and beautiful.

Sans eyes widen tears flowing, staring at her soul then to her face again.

"Frisk....kid..."

Her eyesight began to blur couldn't see Sans clearly anymore. As her final enery she smiled at Sans and said.

"I love...you all...my dear...friends....you deserved...to be...free..." her final words.

Sans cried louder as he felt Frisk's body become lighter,not moving anymore.

Sans took and hid Frisk soul in his pocket. He carried her body and place carefully in the bed of flowers.

"Thank you" he whispered.

 

 

Years has passed.

 

The barrier is down. Monster is now at the surface. Adjust new life with the humans. Sans and his friends build a home above. Living with humans.

Sans always like star gazing at night. He come alone at night at the hills near his new home with Papyrus.

"Welp....thank you kid...for letting us all...free"

**Author's Note:**

> I know is short but i will continue to make more (if something pops to my mind) My story is a bit sad, i read plenty of happy endings that frisk broke the barrier and stuff but i wanna make a bit different ending..sniff...welp...And I'll be posting some of my art and comic of Undertale...See yah nyah ;3


End file.
